Apollo
' Apollo' (Απόλλων in Ancient Greek) is the god of the sun, prophecy, medicine, truth, poetry, archery, the arts, and music. He is the twin brother of Artemis. He and Artemis are known as the "twin archers". History Apollo is the son of Zeus and the Titaness Leto. He is also the twin brother of Artemis. When Leto was pregnant, Hera was furious and banned the mainland and the islands from letting Leto give birth on them, but the floating island Delos (which wasn't a real island anyway) disobeyed Hera and let Leto give birth to Artemis and Apollo. Hera then sent the dragon Python to kill Leto. A three-year-old Apollo asked Hephaestus for a gold bow, and a set of arrows, which he used to kill Python. Apollo was always associated with beauty and grace and was god of music. He was also a symbol of light and reason. As god of truth he took over the shrine of the Delphic Oracle, first seizing Pan and forcing the goat-god to teach him the gift of prophecy and then capturing the Delphic Oracle, making the Pythoness (thre priestess) his own servant. Visitors to the Delphic Oracle would put their questions to the priestess who would then go into a trance before replying. This state of trance was deepened by a vapour which rose out of the rock over which she sat, perched on a three legged stool. Personality(Greek and Roman) Apollo has been obsessed with haikus ever since he visited Japan and also appears to obsess over other kinds of poems, depending on where he visits. He is known to be terrible at them.It has been briefly mentioned that after Apollo visited Ireland, he obsesses over limericks. He loves his 'little' sister Artemis, even though they often clash. The sun god drives around in his chariot. He can make the chariot look however he wants, but he prefers a sports car. Apollo drives a Maserati Spyder. Apollo states that his chariot is made from mortal beliefs of the sun. As long as mortals believe that the sun rises and sets, that its hot, and is in the sky for half the day, it is. Apollo is a master in archery and so are his demigod children at Camp Half-Blood. One of these demigods of his is Lee Fletcher who dies fighting in The Battle of Kronos. It is said that during capture the flag that the Apollo cabin has one of the biggest cabins, before he starts to date Rhea. Apollo is a major flirt, as he often flirts with Artemis' hunters, even though Artemis has forbidden it. He only has affairs now when he and Rhea argue... Apollo(Roman side)... Appearance(Greek and Roman) Apollo normally appears as a handsome teenage boy around seventeen or eighteen, sandy hair, a bright happy smile, and outdoorsy good looks. When it is time to be serious or he is talking to his children, Apollo takes on a more middle-aged but still very handsome appearance. Apollo(Roman side)... Powers Apollo is the god of the sun, having taken over after Helios. He is also the God of prophecy, truth, medicine, poetry, and music, which in turn means he is the God that controls the Oracle at Delphi, and oversees the ceremony in which Rachel receives the Oracle's spirit. He drives the sun. He has arrows that burn like the sun. He presumably possesses the standard powers of a God. Relationship with Artemis Apollo is fond of calling Artemis his 'little sister', But he knew that Artemis was born before him. This exasperates her. He doesn't take her seriously, and she in turn thinks he is immature and childish. However rocky their relationship is, they love each other very much It may be interesting to note that in classic Greek mythology, it is generally agreed that Artemis is the elder of the twins. Relationship with Rhea Apollo meet Rhea when she was still mortal, after she was called to be one of the prophesied "7 Half-Bloods who answered the call". He fell in love with her because he thought she was beautiful and unique. Apollo gave Rhea a golden Arrow as a gift and departed. He visited her frequently, and this angered Zeus and Poseidon, who felt that Apollo was distracting Rhea from her important training. Apollo and Rhea kept their relationship a secret from everyone, except the gods, in order to keep Apollo's children from getting angry, and to keep Rhea safe. Rhea told her sister, who accidently revealed that Rhea was seeing someone. Apollo, in order to punish Stephenie for telling, send a golden mouse, named Gabrielle, to bite Stephanie and to watch over Rhea. This sign showed everyone that it was in fact Apollo, who Rhea was sneaking out to see. The Apollo cabin became angry and began to curse Rhea. This angered Apollo and he forced his children to stop. After Rhea went on a trip to the underworld, she used a charmed rose to leave, but Apollo bribed George, Hermes' snake, to switch the original rose (that was supposed to bring her directly back to Camp Half-Blood) with a tainted rose, meant to bring her to the person she loved the most in the world. Rhea ended up at Apollo's home in California, where he made her immortal after she promised to one day become his bride in Olympus. After the Last Kronos Uprising, and after Rhea and Henry became gods, a new Great Prophecy was spoken. "A Son of the Archer and the Protector, ''Shall cause a split of the Orders, '' ''A War of the Ages shall the world see, '' ''Only one side to be shown Victory, '' ''The God of Darkness shall reap great power, '' ''And he shall destroy the Old Order." '' Rhea and Henry knew this was about them. After 3 years of a relationship, Rhea gave birth to a son, Alexander, who was the God of Darkness, Innocence and Power. The Titans believed that the last line was about them and demanded Alexander murdered. Rhea and Apollo refused to destroy their son, and hid him away. Alexander grew into a man in one year, and after that came out of hiding. Children The children of Apollo have many minor abilities. When in the sunlight all of their abilities are stronger. They have keen, discerning eyes that make them excellent archers. They are gifted with beautiful voices, and they can heal people If they sing songs to their father. They are excellent at enchanting their arrows. The children of Apollo are often good doctors. Their healing abilities are not supernatural, but they have a knack for medical knowledge. They can curse others to only speak in rhymes. They also may have the ability to manipulate light to the extent of becoming invisible. Most of Apollo's children are Athletic and good at sports. Apollo's children are good at the arts since Apollo is the god of the arts. Children of Apollo are expert musicians. Apollo's children can control man-made and natural light. they can brighten, dim, or make light anywhere. They also always know the position of the sun, and they are stronger while the sun is up. And when ever they say a curse the people that got cursed would sing or rhyme all week. Children: *Austin Lake *Kayla Knowles *Branchus *Delphus *Lee Fletcher *Mopsus *William Shakespeare *Will Solace *Michael Yew *Leonardo da Vinci *Ialemus *Orpheus *Linus *Ion *Halcon *Asclepius *Aristaeus *Hymenaios Roman Children: * Category:Greek Gods Category:God Category:Immortal Category:Olympian Category:Roman Gods